A polyamide typically represented by nylon 6 or nylon 66 is excellent in moldability, mechanical properties and chemical resistance, and widely used as a material for various components of automobiles, industrial materials, clothing, and electric, electronic or industrial applications. In recent years, drastic reduction in the amount of evaporated automobile fuel has been required mainly in the United States. Accordingly, there is a demand for drastic reduction in the amount of fuel evaporation from fuel system parts such as fuel tubes and fuel tube joints.
The joints are also required to have a high impact resistance to prevent damage from an impact caused by a flying stone or an accident.
To satisfy such requirements, a fuel pipe joint using PA9T having excellent fuel barrier properties has been proposed. PTL 1 discloses a polyamide resin composition containing a specific PA9T, a maleic anhydride-modified ethylene-butene copolymer as a modified olefin polymer, and glass fiber.